Sweet Poison
by Zzen San
Summary: 'Aku punya seorang guru Kimia yang sangat manis. Wajahnya selalu terlihat serius, tapi dia memiliki tatapan yang bagus. Yeah sepertinya aku merasa tertarik dengan caranya memandangku, atau malah ini hanya pemikiran egoisku pada seseorang yang di sukai.' -Eren Jeager


Attack On Titan

Alternate name Shingeki no Kyojin

Hajime Ishiyama

Tersangka -Levi Rivaille , Eren Jeager-

By Zen San

...

'Aku punya seorang guru Kimia yang sangat manis. Wajahnya selalu terlihat serius, tapi dia memiliki tatapan yang bagus. Yeah sepertinya aku merasa tertarik dengan caranya memandangku, atau malah ini hanya pemikiran egoisku pada seseorang yang di sukai.' -Eren Jeager

...

Eren Jaeger, siswa tahun ajaran pertama yang selalu bersemangat dan selalu serius pada setiap tugas yang di berikan padanya. Ia selalu bermimpi menjadi seorang polisi dan menegakan kebenaran. Pikirannya sederhana dan mudah di tebak walau ia sedikit ceroboh pada setiap pekerjaan yang di percayakan padanya.

"Jika kau tak bisa mengangkat sampah itu, biar aku yang melakukannya."

Suara itu terdengar berat dan tegas dalam jarak tak lebih lima meter di samping Eren yang sibuk mengikat kantung sampah yang cukup besar, Mikasa selalu bisa melakukan apapun lebih baik dari Eren. Sedikit menggerutu melirik kesal pada wanita berwajah tenang dengan bolamata hitam tegas yang memandang lurus ke arahnya.

"Aku bisa melakukannya. Kau teruskan saja tugas di sini." Sekuat tenaga ia membawa beberapa kantung hitam berisi sampah dari kelasnya.

Entah kenapa sampah hari ini lebih banyak dari biasanya, atau tepatnya setiap Eren mendapat jadwal piket membersihkan kelas. Ia mulai sedikit kesusahan saat menuruni anak tangga menuju ke lantai dasar tempat pembuangan sampah sekolah. Ia membawanya dengan dua tangan dan mulai terasa berat ketika ia sampai lantai bawah.

'Ah ini dia-' sepasang mata hijau melirik perlahan ke dalam laboratorium yang ada di lantai dasar. Ia selalu menunggu saat seperti ini setiap minggu. Rela membuang sampah sebanyak itu sendirian ke lantai dasar demi melewati ruang laboratorium khusus siswa tahun ajaran akhir. Mata kehijauan itu berbinar menatap seseorang di balik tembok yang selalu terlihat serius.

Hari ini adalah jadwal Levi untuk mengecek kembali nilai-nilai murid kelasnya. Ia menjadi wali kelas untuk murid tahun ajaran kedua, sambil menjadi guru Kimia untuk siswa tahun ajaran akhir di sekolah. Memiliki seorang walikelas seperti dia pasti menyenangkan. Tanpa sadar Eren membiarkan dirinya yang terlalu serius sambil bersimpul melihat sosok lelaki dengan pakaian putih dan lengan baju yang terlipat.

Alis yang selaras tajam dengan pandangan mata tegas, leher yang tegap dengan dagu yang meruncing. Lengan yang besar terlihat hangat dan lembut setiap jemarinya menyentuh lembaran kertas di tangannya. Sesaat dengan cepat hanya sepersekian detik seperti mereka bertemu pandang begitu cepat.

'Apa dia melihatku?' Eren segera merendahkan posisinya setengah menunduk menyembunyikan dirinya ketika ka sadar pandangan mereka bertemu.

Wajah Eren menjadi sedikit bersemu sambil menggerutu akan kecerobohannya. Apa jadinya jika ia di ketahui memperhatikan seorang guru, apalagi Levi Sensei cukup baik di kenal di kalangan para murid. Mungkin semua orang akan menyangkanya sebagai penguntit. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang, melarikan diri dan segera menyelesaikan tugasnya membuang sampah dan berpura-pura tak terjadi apapun. Yah, ia harus melakukannya dan segera kembali ke kelasnya. Mungkin Mikasa dan Armin masih menunggunya di kelas.

Secepat yang ia bisa segera menyelesaikan tugas piket kebersihannya dan kembali ke kelasnya. Ia merapikan seragamnya yang nampak sedikit kotor karena bersentuhan dengan kantung sampah tadi.

"Ah? Kemana Mikasa dan Armin, mereka meninggalkanku?" gerutu pria berambut coklat dengan tubuh tinggi sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Aku menyuruh mereka pulang."

Suara yang sangat tegas dan lembut, membuat siapapun merasa tenang dalam jangkauan lembut pria perwajah tegas dan selalu serius seperti Levi. Eren menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, nafasnya seperti berhenti, ia seperti tersedak sesuatu di tenggorokannya. Pikirannya melayang hampir kehilangan kesadaran melihat pria itu berdiri sambil tersenyum kecil, melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dan memandang lekat-lekat pada iris mata kehijauan yang begitu manis ketika wajahnya menjadi merah padam antara tersipu dan kebingungan.

Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia ucapkan bahkan hanya sekedar salam atau senyuman. Levi jadi sedikit bingung bagaimana memulai pembicaraan sekarang, ia takut membuat siswa ini jatuh pingsan melihat ekspresi ketakutannya semacam ini.

'Astaga, bagaimana bisa sensei menemukanku di sini?' Eren hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dan mengutuk dirinya dalam hati ketika Levi memandangnya dengan tenang.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu begitu? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Levi mendekati Eren dengan langkah tenang, membuat siswa di hadapannya sedikit gemetar dengan mata nanar memandang ke arah guru Kimia itu.

"Ti-tidak bukan begitu,-" Suaranya parau dan terbata-bata membuat siapapun akan mencurigainya.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku." pria berwajah datar dengan nada tegas itu memalingkan wajahnya dan membelakangi Eren menunjukan lekuk pada punggungnya yang di tutupi sempurna oleh kemeja putih yang di kenakannya.

"Ke- Kemana?"

"Aku tak menemukan siswa lain di sini, bantu aku memindahkan etalase di ruang kimia." jawaban cepat tanpa basa-basi Levi membuat Eren sedikit lega dengan jawabannya. Ia sama sekali tak membicarakan soal temu pandang mereka sebelumnya. Eren mengikuti langkah Levi yang begitu tenang menyusuri koridor dan anak tangga menuju ruang laboratorium.

"Hei!" Seruan Levi membuat muridnya yang satu ini sedikit kaget dan terpekik, membuatnya sedikit terganggu dengan sifat canggung Eren. Kali ini Siswa tahun ajaran pertama itu merasa benar-benar gugup dan sedikit berdebar berada sedekat ini dengan seorang guru yang ia kagumi. Bahkan sampai sekarang Eren masih berfikir bahwa gurunya tak mengenali dirinya sebagai siswa tahun ajaran pertama.

"Eren Jeager!" Levi memanggilnya dengan nada menggoda yang sedikit di tinggikan membuat siswa taun ajaran baru itu kaget.

"Sen- Sei. Sensei, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Wajahnya merona seperti cherry membuat telinganya ikut memerah.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku ingat semua murid-murid merepotkan dan murid terbaik di sini!" Levi memandangnya datar, itu terlihat seperti mengejek saat ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang siswa bisa memasang wajah semanis ini saat merasa canggung, membuat Levi semakin senang mencoba menggodanya lebih dari ini.

Keduanya mengangkat etalase kecil satu persatu dan meja yang besar untuk memyimpan beberapa gelas kimia dengan baik. Beberapa cairan berwarna membuat Eren sedikit curiga dan mengendusnya sesekali ketika ia menemui cairan berwarna aneh.

"Kau tak tau ya, itu ramuan khusus untuk membuat seseorang jatuh cinta." ucapan Levi sedikit menerangi akal Eren sekarang. Simpul tipis dari bibir Eren terlihat manis bersama bolamata hijau yang sangat terang dan lembut.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya? Coba gunakan?" Eren bersemangat memberi gelas kimia berisi cairan ungu muda dan aroma manis menyengat.

"Letakan itu dan bereskan pekerjaanmu dulu! Jangan lupa lap semua etalase dan peralatan sebelum di simpan!" Levi memukul pelan kepala Eren dengan gulungan kertas tipis yang ada di tangannya berisi lembar inventory ruang lab.

Eren tersenyum menunjukan deretan giginya dengan sumringah melihat sifat Levi yang sedikit kesal ini. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan bicara sedekat ini di tahun ajaran pertama. Keduanya membereskan ruangan dengan cepat dan baik. Meletakan peralatan dan menyimpannya dengan cepat. Membersihkan beberapa alat peraga dan gelas-gelas kimia dengan cepat serta mengecek ulang hasil pekerjaan mereka.

"Hah, selesai juga. Hari sudah sore." Eren menghela nafas panjang mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Jika tidak ada kau, aku akan memgerjalannya sendiri sampai malam. Terimakasih." Bahkan ketika Levi berbicara tanpa memandangnya, Eren merasa senang dengan kedekatan mereka saat ini. Tapi apakah setelah ini mereka akan berbicara seperti ini? Jangan-jangan Eren harus menunggu satu tahun ajaran untuk bicara seperti ini dengan Levi.

"Sensei, bolehkan aku minta ramuan cinta rahasiamu itu?" Saat keduanya diam, Eren mencoba membuka pembicaraan kali ini.

"Kau akan mencobanya dengan siapa? Itu hanya berhasil selama Sepuluh Menit setelah itu, semuanya akan kembali normal." Levi menutup buku penilaiannya yang cukup besar dan memasukannya ke dalam laci.

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya." Eren memdekati Levi yang berdiri di dekat penyimpanan percobaan-percobaan buatannya.

"Lagipula menggunakan benda seperti ini hanya membuat seseorang jatuh cinta semu pada dirimu, menyedihkan." Levi memandang datar seperti menyepelekan keinginan siswa yang memandangnya penuh harap dan wajah memelas. Membuatnya tak bisa berkutik melihat ekspresi manis siswa tahun ajaran pertama yang selalu bersikap canggung padanya.

"Baiklah, jangan gunakan untuk mengajak seorang gadis berkencan dengan ini." Levi menghela nafas dan menuang beberapa tetes cairan ungu muda itu pada tabung kecil.

"Sepuluh menit? Baiklah!" Eren semakin dekat dengan pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Cobalah sekarang." Eren memojokan pria itu ke etalase besar yang ada di belakangnya.

"Maksudmu? Aku?"

Eren memgangguk dengan wajah penuh pengharapan memandang lekat pada pria dengan kemeja putih di hadapannya. Mendapat desakan seperri ini Levi sedikit tergelitik untuk menggoda Eren yang sejak tadi terlihat gugup di dekatnya.

"Maksudmu? Kau ingin kau jatuh cinta padamu? Sekarang? Di sini?" Levi memandang tegas dan tajam pada sepasang mata kehijauan di hadapannya. Eren kembali gugup sekaranga, Levi maju beberapa langkah sementara siswanya menjadi mundur beberapa langkah. Ia tak habis pikir dengan seorang remaja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, biasanya beberapa siswa akan meminta ini dan mencobanya pada teman wanita mereka tapi kali ini seperti hal yang aneh dan tidak mungkin terjadi.

"Kau ingin aku meminumnya? Melakukan hal-hal mesum di sini ya? Kau ini murid tahun ajaran baru? Ingin mempermainkanku?" Levi kini mendesaknya hingga Eren terpojok pada sebuah meja tulis. Ia berulang kali menelan ludah mendapat desakan dari seseorang yang di kaguminya.

"Aku tau, kau kan yang sering memperhatikanku dari arah jendela setiap pulang sekolah?" mendengar ucapan gurunya, Eren semakin bingung. Itu artinya Levi menyadari saat mereka bertemu pandang tadi. Bahkan ia tau bahwa Eren memperhatikannya dari arah jendela seusai pelajaran. Dadanya berdebar cepat, ia bingung harus menghadapi pria ini seperti apa sekarang. Jangan-jangan justru ia memaksa Eren meminum percobaannya itu.

"Jika kau memang ingin begitu, ini adalah hadiahmu telah membantuku."

'Astaga! Levi Sensei meminumnya?' Setengah gemetar dan ketakutan Eren yang terpojok memperhatikan tetes cairan beraroma manis menyengat itu tertelan habis tak tersisa setetespun pada tabung kecil yang di pegangnya.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Sesuatu yang debarkan seperti ini membuat Eren tak bisa mengendalikan pikiran anehnya dari gurunya sekarang.

"Hei! Pemuda, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki bibir mungil tipis seranum ini."

Suara berat dan tegas dari Levi menyentuh dagu Eren yang terpojok pada Meja tulis yang memghalangi langkahnya. Tatapan mata yang sangat mematikan hati, dan senyum menggoda Levi yang begitu mempesonanya sekarang.

"Biarkan aku mengambil madu dari bibirmu."

Lembut, hangat dan sangat Gently. Kecupan lembut membuat bibir mereka bersatu di ruang laboratorium tanpa siapapun yang melihat mereka kecuali detik jam yang terdengar menggoda mengetahui ini hanya akan berlangsung sepuluh menit. Eren sangat kaget dengan reaksi ramuan yang begitu cepat dan seberbahaya ini, apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya jika ia meminum lebih banyak ramuan tadi.

"Sen- Sensei." Eren hampir menangis menerima kecupan lembut seperti itu. Kecupan pertama pada bibirnya membuat wajahnya merona seperti sesuatu akan meledak melalui ubun-ubunnya. Ia menyadari arti kecupan yang tak berarti apapun karena seseorang di hadapannya saat ini hanya di pengaruhi ramuan itu.

"Anak baik, menurutlah padaku sekarang." Sambil membisikan suara lembut yang tegas dengan aroma nafas yang terhirup oleh Eren, pria itu mulai memberi kecupan pada telinga dan leher muridnya dengan sangat lembut. Seperti membuat Eren tak lagi bisa melakukan apapun, ia tak bisa melawan jika Levi sebaik ini padanya ia ingin menangis jika menyadari ini hanyalah semu.

"Ha... Ahh-"

Eren tak bisa menahan letupan perasaannya, mendapat perlakuan selembut itu dari orang di kagumi sangatlah mendebarkan.

"Beri aku kecupan di bibirmu sekali lagi, anak baik." Kali ini justru Eren yang merasa tersihir dengan sifat selembut dan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya saat ini. Sambil memberi kecupan lembut pada siswa dengan wajah semerah cherry itu dengan agresif Levi memberi sentukan lembut meraba kulit perutnya yang halus menyentuhnya merambat membuat Eren sedikit tersiksa menahan desahan dari bibirnya.

"Ha-" Eren sedikit terpekik menyadari sesuatu mengeras di bagian bawahnya. Oh tidak, ia terangsang sekarang. Ini sangat berbahaya karena ini adalah kali pertamanya ia di sentuh orang lain seperti ini.

Di tengah debaran hatinya yang tak menentu mendapat sentuhan sesensitif itu Eren benar-benar hampir kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Matanya nanar memandang wajah tegas yang menikmati setiap sentuhan tubuh mereka sekarang.

"Eh? Maaf! Aku sedang apa?"

Wajah levi sedikit bingung melihat Eren yang sedikit berantakan. Wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan tangannya masih ada di balik seragam Eren menyentuh lansung ke kulit perutnya yang halus.

"Sen-Sei. Sensei." Seketika Eren kembali pada kesadarannya ia melihat pada wajah Levi yang kembali normal dan mundur beberapa langkah darinya seperri memberi jarak.

"Ada apa?" Levi sedikit bingung sekarang melihat Eren yang tak bisa menahan linangan airmatanya yang hampir menetes dari manik hijau mudanya. Ini sudah sepuluh menit, Saling menatap dan bersetuh lembut antar keduanya. Sepuluh menit yang mempermainkan perasaan Eren yang memuncak dari khayalannya selama ini.

"Maaf! Aku permisi!" Eren bergegas dengan langkah cepat membuang pandangan mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan ruangan laboratorium. Langkahnya tak terarah, ia seperti bingung akan kemana. Saat ini yang ada dalam benaknya hanya memyembunyikan diri dari guru Kimianya yang hampir saja membuatnya mati meleleh dalam pelukannya.

"Eh? Apa aku keterlaluan ya?" Levi mengelap bibirnya yang dekit basah dan membuang tabung kecil plastik dan beberapa sampah di atas meja dan membereskannya sebelum pulang.

"Yah, aku membuat seorang siswa menangis lagi ya?Aku harus minta maaf, aku menggodanya terlalu berlebihan"

'Bodoh! Aku sangat bodoh! Jelas-jelas Levi sensei melakukan itu karena dia terpengaruh cairan itu. Dia melakukan itu bukan karena ingin melakukannya.' Eren mengutuk dirinya selama dalam perjalan pulang. Wajahnya sedih seperti menahan lelehan airmata yang melinang sendi di matanya.

'Tapi kenapa? Bisa-bisanya aku menginginkan Sensei lebih dari melakukan itu?'

Sambil memeluk tasnya Eren tak kuasa menahan desakan amarah dan kekecewaannya atas dirinya. Atas harapan-harapan bahwa Levi akan membalas perlakuannya. Ia menjadi benci dirinya sekarang, ia tak akan bisa menemui Levi saat ini. Ia akan mati malu atau sangat terlihat bodoh ketika harapan-harapan yang pernah muncul di hatinya meletup memenuhi benaknya seperti saat ini. Eren hanya menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lututnya di loker sepatu tempat menyimpan uwabaki merahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, untung saja saat ini tak ada siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Hei! Eren Jeager!" Suara itu muncul lagi, apa itu hanya khayalan yang terngiang nyata di telinganya.

"Eren Jeager! aku memanggil mu!" Suara itu mendekat ternyata itu bukan khayalan matilah ia sekarang bagaimana ia bisa menghadapi pria itu sekarang. Ia sangat malu dan sedikit kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia menatap gurunya itu sekarang?

"Hei, maaf. Aku tak bermaksud begitu." Suara tegas itu terdengar dari hadoannya dengan lembut. Nada dan kehangatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya saat ia dalam pengaruh ramuan percobaannya.

Tangannya menyentuh lembut lengan Eren yang di lindungi sweater hijau tua yang samgat lembut.

"Maaf! Akulah satu-satunya di sini yang harus minta maaf." Eren masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lututnya tak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Hatinya sangat kacau sekarang, ia tak tau harus bagaimana menunjukan ekspresinya saat ini.

"Jadi, lihat aku sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membohongimu begitu." Jemari hangat dengan lembut itu menarik wajah yang bersembunyi dengan sangat lembut. Lelehan airmata Eren begitu nyata membasahi wajahnya yang masih nampak kacau tak beda seperti tadi, tidak kali ini lebih berantakan.

"Maaf ya! Jangan menangis begitu." Levi mencoba menunjukan sifat baiknya, baiklah saat ini Levi sedang 'Mencoba' membujuk siswa tahun ajaran pertama ini yang di buatnya menangis.

"Maaf, aku mengharapkan hal yang tak baik padamu Sensei-" Sambil terisak-isak remaja berambut coklat itu berusaha memperjelas suaranya. Levi hanya sedikit berusaha menahan tawanya sekarang.

"Maaf ya! Soal percobaanku tadi. Sebenarnya itu gagal, dan tak berkerja sama sekali."

Mendengar pernyataan seperti itu. Kembali wajah Eren merona dengan airmata yang belum berhenti. Itu artinya Levi dengan sadar melakukan itu pada Eren di ruang laboratorium barusan. Sedikit letupan harapan itu kembali menari di hati Eren yang baru saja jatuh dari langit menghantam bumi berkeping-keping.

"Maksudmu? Yang tadi hanya bercanda?" Eren sedikit bingung sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa bercanda dengan perasaan Eren yang seserius ini sekarang. Seperti menyimpang cadangan airmata, Eren mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar jawaban terburuk bahwa Levi hanya bermain-main saja dengannya.

Segala pikiran aneh dan kemungkinan yang tak mungkinpun menari-nari dalam benak Eren seperti menertawainya sekarang.

"Nah, jadi aku tak akan mempermainkanmu. Ayolah aku tak bermaksud begitu." Levi memegang kepala bersurai coklat lembut yang membalut wajah langsat dengan bolamata hijau jernih yang berlinang airmata.

"Kau membohongiku, jadi yang barusan kau bilang hanya bermain-main...-" Suara Eren makin parau setengah bergetar menghapu airmatanya. Lalu pria di hadapannya sekarang bermain-main atas apa? Mempermainkan apa yang dia maksud?

Tentang kecupan dan sentuhan barusan? Atau tentang percobaan gagalnya. Tak ada kata-kata di antara keduanya kecuali banyangan memanjang dari mereka yang memantul pada dinding sudut ruang loker sepatu siswa.

" Baiklah, baiklah aku tau kau itu di rambut coklat yang selalu memperhatikaku dari balik jendela kan? Kau merencanakan sesuatu padaku? Apa itu hal baik atau buruk? Atau -" Jemari Eren menutup bibir pria di hadapannya dengan lembut membuatnya berhenti bicara sekarang.

"Jangan ceritakan hal memalukan dari diriku." Wajah itu nampak masam dan menundukan ekspresinya lagi.

"Padahal itu sangat manis." Levi menatap tegas lurus dengan lengkungan senyum yang sangat mempesona dalam jarak sedekat ini, membuat siswa tahun itu tak berhenti gemetar dan jantung yang berdebar seirama dengan perasaannya yang tak karuan sekarang.

"padamu sensei-" Suara tipis samar seperti terhembus angin mengalir bersama waktu.

"Katakan dengan jelas!" Levi sedikit memaksanya sekarang. Melihat seorang siswa diam-diam mengamatinya dengan wajah bersemu dan sikap canggung saat mereka bertemu. Sungguh manis dari jarak yang Eren buat sendiri di antara keduanya. Bayangan yang menyatu terpapar kilauan orange senja yang begitu lembut.

"Aku suka padamu, Sensei!" Suara parai itu terdengar lebih jelas. Hati yang bergetar melihat wajah bersemu mengatakan suka padamu itu sangat menyenangkan, bahkan jika kau tak menyimpan perasaan apapun padanya. Tak ada jawaban dari pria bermata tegas dengan tangan besar nan lembut yang memegan tengkuk Eren dengan perlahan. Apakah ini penolakan?

Eren kembali bermain dan berdebat pada perasaanya sekarang. Sementara pria itu memandangnya lekat-lekat dan menjulurkan jemari hangat itu menyentuh surai kecolatan ke dahinya.

Eren mencoba menatap pria yang ada di hadapan. Wajahnya bersemu dengan ekspresi datar membuatnya bingung dengan reaksi apa yang harus ia berikan sekarang.

"Lalu maksudmu! Kau ingin membuatku suka padamu dengan mencoba ramuan buatanku ya!" Levi memukul pelan dahi Eren, tak terasa sakit ini lebih seperti bukti kepeduliannya. Levi tertawa, ya simpul lepas yang menyenangkan. Wajah bersemu yang belum pernah Eren lihat sebelumnya dari siswa yang selalu serius sebelumnya.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Eren yang sedikit sedih saat ini.

"Jadi, Bolehkah aku mencoba madu yang ada di bibirmu." Yah, sama seperti tadi. Kata-kata yang membuat Eren semakin salah tingkah dengan tatapan yang seperti menembus hatinya tepat mengenai titik lemahnya. Wajah merona itu nampak nanar semu seperti menahan tangis mengetahui Levi melakukan semuanya dengan penuh kesadarannya.

Kecupan lembut membuat bibir mereka bersentuh lembut membuat bayangan mereka di dinding menyatu. Suara-suara burung senja yang terdengar dari luar gedung sekolah tak menganggu perasaan mereka.

"Jika kau mengatakan itu lebih jelas. Maka aku tak akan membuatmu menangis begini. Maafkan aku." Pelukan hangat Levi bersentuh dengan kulit jemari Eren yang memeluknya, merengkuhnya lembut pada punggung jas putih lab yang tak sempat di lepasnya. Apakah perasaannya bersambut semanis ini? Perasaan yang ia sembunyikan dari balik jendela menatap tersipu pada guru Kimia yang selalu terlihat serius di setiap pekerjaannya.

Tak peduli dengan langit yang mulai abu-abu terlihat hujan akan turun, sementara di sisi lain matahari masih bisa memamerkan hangat cahaya sebelum ia bersembunyi.

Menerangi bagian gelap bumi yang menyimpan banyak perasaan berselimut kegelapan yang di sembunyikan setiap hati yang cukup bahagia memandang dari jarak nyaman yang di buat setiap orang.

"Jadi ingin mencoba ramuan ini lagi." Levi menggoda murid tahun ajaran pertama yang manis dengan wajah bersemu.

"Ugh.." Eren menahan suaranya mencoba bersembunyi dari tawaran yang sebenarnya ia ingin coba, namun kali ini suaranya tertahan tak bias mengatakan keinginannya yang sebenarnya.

Bersama matahari yang tenggelam dan langit menjadi gelap. Perasaan yang mulai lelah dan beristirahat manja mengisi hati pada jiwa yang lain. Angin musim dingin terasa lembut menghembuskan daun musim gugur yang masih tertinggal di dahannya beberapa helai. Setiap daun itu akan jatuh pada tempat yang berbeda seperti setiap lerasaan yang akan berlabuh dan sampai di hati yang menyamankannya seperti saat ini.

Terimakasih membuang waktumu membaca fanfiksi ku

:)

Zen San


End file.
